1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of fluid atomization for evaporative cooling, and more particularly to a device for directable mist atomization for cooling the occupants of golf carts or other open-air vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heat illness is associated with the cause of death of over 4,000 people annually in the United States. The risk of heat illness such as heat exhaustion and heat stroke, are directly related to the temperature-humidity index. It is commonly known that the process of atomizing water provides a cooling effect. The atomization of water into a fine mist can reduce the ambient temperature from 10 to 25 degrees depending upon the relative humidity. In recent years, a number of water atomization or xe2x80x9cmistingxe2x80x9d devices have been produced for pool and patio applications, restaurants, outdoor theme parks, zoos, etc. Most of these applications utilize conventional water or plumbing lines to provide both a water source and the necessary system pressurization to create a cooling mist.
Many of the early atomization nozzles were actually designed for livestock and pesticide applications. This agricultural technology eventually was transferred into water atomization devices for human comfort.
The golfing industry suffers seasonal lows when the weather becomes hot. Conventional air-conditioning systems for golf carts and other open vehicles such as forklifts are impractical. Field tests have shown that golfers will play more often in hot weather if the vehicles are equipped with misting systems.
Many workers drive forklifts and engage in strenuous work outdoors. Other workers drive forklifts and engage in strenuous work inside buildings without airconditioning systems or sufficient ventilation, such as warehouses. In addition to the inefficiencies associated with being uncomfortable while working, these workers are at risk of heat related illnesses. Misting systems attached to forklifts can substantially improve the attitude and productivity of the workers while reducing their exposure to the risks of heat-related illnesses.
To address the problem of heat-related discomfort and illnesses, numerous devices have been patented or otherwise marketed. The majority of these devices are designed to be carried by hand, and do not address the volume, and hands-free requirements of individuals operating open-air vehicles. Other devices require the introduction of pressurized air or water. These devices are not appropriate for vehicular systems that may travel far from pressurized water and compressed air sources. Still other devices are complex in nature, requiring retrofitting of electrical devices and motors that limit the range of travel of electric vehicles and are expensive to install and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,056 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,951 disclose personalized atomization devices that are portable in nature. These devices have reservoirs divided into separate sealed sections by a flexible internal bladder, and quick-disconnect hose and nozzle couplings. These systems utilize the pressure of city water lines to fill an internal bladder while compressing the air inside of a secondary chamber surrounding the bladder. The disadvantages of these devices are that they incorporate the complex construction of a flexible bladder sealingly installed in a secondary containment reservoir, lack a functional distribution system for use in open vehicles, and are restricted to use in areas in immediate proximity to a pressurized water system or a compressed air source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,140, a personal, portable cooling device utilizes a manual pumping chamber to achieve water atomization and provides for conductive cooling in addition to convective cooling, and allows for remote system pressurization. The disadvantages of this and similar devices are that the conductive cooling function is inapplicable to vehicle installations, they lack a functional distribution system for use in open vehicles, require separate operational steps to fill the reservoir and to compress the air in the reservoir, and they lack a capability to utilize alternative energy sources to compress air in the reservoir, relying instead on the energy of the person using the device to continuously pump air into the reservoir by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,535 describes a vehicle having a cooling system which utilizes a recirculating evaporative water cooler and motor driven sprayers, with the system mounted on the roof of the vehicle. The disadvantages of these devices are that they are large, heavy, aesthetically obtrusive, noisy, expensive, difficult to retrofit to existing vehicles, require electrical power to operate, and are subject to substantial maintenance and repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,371 discloses a system for providing water mist to the occupants of open vehicles such as golf carts. This system utilizes the power system of the vehicle to electrically pump water to atomizing nozzles. The system requires a relatively elaborate design of equipment, including an electrical water pump, accumulator, fuses, on/off switches, and a separate water tank. The disadvantages of these devices are that they are difficult to retrofit to existing vehicles, expensive, complex, and require electrical power to operate. Power supplied to accessory systems from electric carts is undesirable since it reduces the duration for which the vehicle can operate.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the disadvantages and limitations associated with the existing technology. What is needed further is a system that provides a uniform distribution of the fluid supply to the atomizing nozzles that can be adjusted as to direction and flow between individual occupants of the vehicle, that is esthetically appealing and unobtrusive, that is economical and easily retrofitted to vehicles, and that can be assembled primarily from commercially available components.
A primary advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a simple, easily installed and retrofitted cooling apparatus for golf carts and other open-air vehicles. This is important since provision of this type of equipment normally involves assembly and attachment to numerous vehicles.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it is relatively inexpensive as compared to other devices designed for misting open vehicles. This is again important since application normally requires retrofitting dozens of golf carts or forklifts.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it is unobtrusive, and has a minimum component, streamlined design. This is most important when attaching a misting system to a golf cart on an expensive private course.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a design that is simple to operate and maintain, and highly reliable, having no electric motors or moving parts, thus minimizing the likelihood of mechanical or electrical failure.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that the reservoir can be either manually pressurized or pressurized automatically during filling. This allows for fast, effortless, single operational step pressurization and filling when a pressurized water source is available, while still providing a remote pressurization capability.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a design that can be utilized in numerous locations and applications, both human and non-human, including golf carts, forklifts, boats, live animal trailers, outdoor parks and camp sites, construction sites and the like.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a unitary manifold capable of receiving both pipe-threaded attachment of directable nozzles assemblies and inlet connections from the reservoir without the requirement for additional adaptive hardware. This substantially simplifies assembly and improves the reliability and appearance of the device.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it has a long-lasting water reservoir with a built-in pump sprayer. This permits the use of readily available pump spray units and their component parts.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides manual control over the direction of the mist. This allows the occupants of the vehicle to adjust the mist in accordance with their own personal preferences.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a uniform distribution of the fluid supply to the atomizing nozzles, and manual control over the flow of mist to individual nozzles. This allows the occupants of the vehicle to turn the mist on and off to accommodate the personal preferences of individual occupants of the vehicle.
Another advantage of a preferred embodiment of the present invention is that it provides a distribution of the fluid supply to the atomizing nozzles that is aesthetically appealing and unobtrusive, and that is economical and easily retrofitted to vehicles.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
The present disclosure is for a vehicle misting device designed for easy, reliable, and economical retrofit attachment to open vehicles such as golf carts and forklifts. In a preferred embodiment the device comprises a fluid reservoir having an air pump and a quick-disconnect hose coupling attached. A fluid conduit is connected at one end to the reservoir and at the opposite end to a tubular manifold. Valves are connected one each to each end of the manifold. Flexible conduit portions are connected one each to each of the valves, and atomization nozzles are connected one each to each of the flexible conduit portions.
In another preferred embodiment the outside diameter of the manifold is approximately 0.81 inches, so as to be readily secured by commercially available clamping devices.
In another preferred embodiment, the inside diameter of the manifold is approximately 0.44 inches, so as to be receivable of a xc2xc-18 NPT thread into the ends of the manifold, and thereby being readily connectable to a nozzle assembly.
In another preferred embodiment, the wall thickness of the manifold is at least approximately 0.18 inches.
In another preferred embodiment, the flexible conduit portions are ball and socket elements, which allow reliable independent positioning of the nozzle assemblies.
In another preferred embodiment, a receptacle is connected in-line between the nozzle and the flexible conduit, and a filter is located within the receptacle, adjacent to the flexible conduit.
In another preferred embodiment, a receptacle is connected in-line between the nozzle and the flexible conduit and an anti-drip ball and spring is located inside the receptacle, adjacent to the nozzle.
In another preferred embodiment, there is at least one mounting clamp attached to the manifold.
In another preferred embodiment, a pair of mounting clamps are attached to the manifold on opposite sides of the fluid conduit connection to the manifold, for securing the manifold to the vehicle.
In another preferred embodiment, the mounting clamps have an adhesive backing to allow quick, removable attachment of the manifold to the vehicle.
In another preferred embodiment, a tubular manifold portion has internally threaded ends, and a centrally located internally threaded inlet connecting the exterior of the manifold to interior of the manifold.
In another preferred embodiment, the manifold ends have a xc2xc-18 NPT thread.
In another preferred embodiment, the manifold inlet has a xe2x85x9-27 NPT thread.